bgvtotaldramaroleplaymakerfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Barbiegirlvolcano
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Barbiegirlvolcanos' make a Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Yeah Making the signup page. User:dylan7205 Hello Zombie Path 1: It me i wear costume Me want to live in real home wit MANDY! A lttle thing I forgot well, if you want, I can help you with the wiki this time you're gone! You can temporarily give me adminship and rollback. When everythings fixed with you, you can take it out off me! Just saying! You can add dylan, or anyone else, instead of me TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) K Zombie: Who's room is it yours *crys* I have no family Ummm... Well.. on the website bar put: bgvtotaldramaroleplaymaker.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights Then type in my user name exactly and from the list tick rollback and admin. Don't choose bureaucrat because then you cant take it out. Then, when you want to take these rights from me, go to the same direction and untick rollback and admin. Liike that! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) K Zombie 1: *calls on phone* Me in room hungy User:Dylan7205 ? Zombie 1: *on phone* what is Chinese or Italian I only ate wht was in dirt. User:Dylan7205 K Zombie 1: *chewing* K I found a snack User:Dylan7205 Hello Zombie 1: ME STARVING I ATE A HAT, TOY CAR, and BANDAID User:Dylan7205 Question??? Will you be still competing on Total Drama Adminship??? The roleplay on johnnyboy's wiki! CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 14:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Why Why do u have that pic on ur page it is kind of random-Coreman7658 Nice Nice! I like the challenge... I wonder why is every first challenge a designing challenge... whatever, I like it. I was wondering if I could promotion my roleplays wiki and my FF's wiki and if for my next fan-fic use TD School, could I? Oh, and I'm glad everythings alright again with you, Kate and I.. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm here if you need anything :) TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Now I'm working on my design for Paula (TDS) TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I posted it on her page :D Hope you like it TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Me: YAY! Paula: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 18:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Paula: YES!!! THANKS!!! Me: It will... LOL JK, everyones nice here!!! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 18:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) just askin... is Brenda the host or a contestant. because she did the challenge, right? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 18:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) oh, yeah, I meant Bella... Ok.. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 18:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey who won the challenge User:Dylan7205